Sam And Dean Meet Team Creepy
by xxWavexxRiderxx
Summary: On a seemingly normal job, Sam and Dean have their hands full with what appears at first glance to be a normal household. But are soon proved appearances are deceptive.


Sam was almost falling asleep, his elbow on the table propping up his head. He skimmed the newspaper his eyes beginning to droop. Dean was desperate for action. But as far as Sam could tell, everything was normal, no weird stuff at all. He placed the newspaper on the table and stretched as he yawned.

"Find anything?" Dean called from behind the laptop.

"All I got is a paper cut." Sam frowned at the newspaper before glancing at Dean. "How about you?"

"I think, I might actually have something"

Sam pushed himself from his seat and went over to Dean, leaning on the back of his chair. He glanced at the computer screen.

", really?"

Dean glanced up, "Would you just let me tell you what I found before judging me?"

Sam smirked before folding his arms.

Dean rolled his eyes before turning back to the screen. "Well there have been a couple of disappearances of TV show actors. Which I know…" He held up a hand to silence the protest on Sam's lips. "… I know that isn't that unusual. But they all showed up in the same town, and they weren't…themselves."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Weren't the same how?"

"They had gone insane. All of them were perfectly sane and healthy before the disappeared and they are all in a mental institute. One of them thinks he's a bunny." Dean smirked but stopped when his brother frowned at him.

"Well what town did they all show up in?"

Dean checked the screen. "Chateaugay, Franklin County. About a two day drive from here."

Sam clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Let's go check it out then."

Dean grinned as he closed the lid on the laptop.

~~~

Dean leaned against the Impala, staring into the bag in his hand, the last crumbs of the pie Sam had bought him covering the bottom. Sam had bought it to stop him winging about being bored while he went to talk to people. It hadn't lasted long enough. And now he was bored again.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a girl crossing the street. He smirked. "Hey there beautiful!" He called out.

The girl stopped, turned around and stared at him. Dean winked at her. The girl froze for a moment before blowing a raspberry and carrying on the way she was walking. Dean's smirk was wiped off his face, and a confused hurt expression was now there.

He heard Sam's laugh behind him, and he quickly switched to a frown before turning to face him.

"Still working the magic on the ladies?" Sam laughed.

Dean glared at him. "What did you find out?" He said gruffly.

Sam smirked. "Actually, everyone in this town is acting a little strange. But I did manage to get something. The only relatively normal person I came across said that the disappearances and the town acting strangely didn't start happening until after a couple of people moved here."

"Who and where are they?" Dean asked.

"They didn't know their names only the address of where they are staying." Sam dropped the piece of paper with the address on it in Dean's hand.

Dean smiled "Great! I was getting bored; let's go hunt us some monsters!" he said, his voice taking on a singsong tone.

Sam raised his eyebrows, and Dean suddenly felt weird.

"I'm going mad like the people aren't I?" He asked, and Sam nodded.

"Oh I'm so going to kill these monsters…" He muttered as he opened the door, making Sam smile.

~~~  
>"You sure this is the place?" Dean whispered as he peered at the seemingly normal green door.<p>

"Yeah, pretty sure" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"What I just want to make sure" Dean shot back.

"Yes, and I just want to get this over and done with because I'm not liking the new you this place has turned you into to."

"I'm still me" Dean said with annoyance.

Sam sighed "You definitely aren't you Dean. You're more naggy, plus the Dean I know doesn't start randomly singing 'Barbie Girl' in the car!"

Dean pulled a face before turning back to the door. Sam walked up and pulled out his gun ready just in case, before nodding to Dean.

Dean raised his hand and knocked on the door, his free hand in his pocket ready to pull out his own gun.

The door opened and they came face to face with a young girl. She stared open mouthed at them before screaming. Sam winced as he placed his hands over his ears. Dean scrunched up his face before feeling a hand grab a jacket and pull him inside.

"Sam!" He shouted, he reached and grabbed his brother's jacket dragging him behind him.

Dean was dragged into a light living room, where a further three girls and a boy sat doing various things. The scene looked almost normal. Yet Dean felt a bit odd, like there was something strange about them.

The girl who had dragged Sam and Dean with not enough a bead of sweat no jumped up and down excited.

"Look guys! Look who turned up at our doorstep! The real Sam and Dean!" She squeaked.

Sam suddenly had a flashback to an equally excitable girl named Becky. He groaned.

"Umm excuse me…" Dean started as the girl turned to look at him expectantly. "… how do you know who we are?"

"You are Sam and Dean Winchester. You hunt monsters" She said simply.

"Yeah but how do you know that?"

"Because we know" She said smiling.

Dean just looked at her confused feeling slightly weirded out. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Rosie. That over there…" She pointed to the only other boy in the room, besides Sam and Dean. "…Is Jay. The girl with the Panda Hat is Anne. And over there is Jodi and Nikki." Jodi and Nikki waved then went back to the argument they were having.

Sam smile awkwardly at them before whispering to his brother "I thought we were killing monsters…"

"I don't know what is going on either Sam" Dean said through a forced smile.

Sam coughed. "Ummm… Rosie is it?"

Rosie nodded a smile on her face. Sam laughed awkwardly. "You still haven't explained how you know who we are."

"Well. We kinda aren't from round here. We live in a place where you are known as Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. I mean you know about that place right? Weren't you shoved there briefly by Balthazar?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances as they remembered Balthazar.

"Oh I forgot. He's dead isn't he?"

"He isn't dead until I see wings!" Someone piped up from the corner, but Sam and Dean couldn't tell who.

"Anyway… We got stuck here so we are kinda just surviving." She smiled.

Dean stared at Anne, who was playing around with the Panda hat. He was transfixed by what she was doing. Sam stared at his brother mistaking it for the usual Dean staring at girls. He rolled his eyes.

"Well you haven't been doing anything have you? Like abducting T.V Stars?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I mean we went to see them. But then they started acting odd and then ran off. Is that why you're here? You think we're monsters or something?"

"Well that got that right haven't they? I mean you and Jodi and like gigantors compared to rest of us. You make us look small. Maybe you have the monster gene or something." Jay muttered. Rosie rolled her eyes; clearly she had heard this before.

Jodi and Nikki were still arguing. Sam frowned. "What are they arguing about?"

"Oh Jodi and Nikki? They are arguing about who is hotter, Mark Pellegrino or Matt Cohen."

"Sorry? Who are they?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh Mark Pellegrino plays Lucifer. And Matt Cohen plays the younger version of your Dad." Rosie said.

Sam frowned slightly when she started talking so light-heartedly about the Devil. Jodi looked up and said in a Scottish accent "I think Matt looks better."

Dean was knocked out of his daze. "I have no idea what you just said."

"I said I think Matt looks better." Jodi said. But Dean still didn't understand.

Nikki leaned over and whispered. "Told you some Americans would have trouble deciphering your accent."

"It's just a Scottish Accent! It's not like Martian or something!" Jodi said.

Dean's mouth opened slightly to say it did sound like Martian to him, but Sam put a restraining hand on his shoulder, giving his brother a look that clearly said "Don't even think about it".

"Anyway…" Nikki leaned back in her chair. "Mark is so much better. I mean he just plays Lucifer so sassily and made us fall in love with the Devil. You can't deny you don't love him Jodi. I mean you know I obsess over him."

Sam and Dean stared open mouthed at the conversation. Lucifer was evil. He wasn't lovable.

"And anyway at least he doesn't cross dress. And he photographs so much better." Nikki said, ignoring the glare from Jodi.

Dean shook off Sam's hand and went to look at the photos strewn across the table. He was slightly unnerved to see a photo of Lucifer pouting, a feather boa wrapped round his neck. He stared at the people round him, wondering what kind of house he had walked into. But it was other photos that made him more scared. He picked up a photo of what clearly looked like a younger version of him, wearing brick pants. When the photo was snatched from his hand he turned to groan when he saw the look of delight on Sam's face. Sam started to giggle, and Dean felt a strong urge to punch him. He picked up another photo.

"See… Matt Cohen likes to cross dress." Dean saw Nikki at his elbow; she was sifting through the photos. Dean turned back to the photo in his hand. Seeing the younger version of his Dad wearing a wig, bra and short shorts, with what he hoped was milk or yoghurt smeared down his chest was something you never want to see your parents doing. An image he would probably never get out his head.

He glanced up and his eyes widened as he caught Anne sniffing the Panda hat. He patted Nikki; he felt her jump slightly under his touch. Out of the corner of his eye he found Sam trying not to be unnerved by Rosie feeling his biceps, and Jodi asking him about what he thought sounded like plaid shirts.

"What is she doing?" He asked Nikki, pointing to where Anne and Jay were sat. Jay was peering over the top of his book at her, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she thinks the Panda Hat is cursed by the scent of Richard Speight Jr." Nikki said like it was a normal thing.

Dean only had to open his mouth slightly before Jay said what he was thinking. "Richard plays Gabriel"

Anne glanced up. "It is cursed. His scent still lingers, and he wore it months ago."

"How can a hat be cursed?" Nikki said. Jay added "The scent is only still there because you haven't washed it."

Anne looked at the hat. "Maybe I can extract his scent! And then clone him! I can have my very own Richard!"

Dean turned when he felt Sam grabbed his shoulder. "Let's get out of here Dean, before I go mad" He said under his breath.

Dean turned to others. "It's been a pleasure and everything, but clearly we got it wrong and we should get going." He turned to see Sam rush to the door, Jodi and Rosie looking after him unhappily.

Dean went to follow but was grabbed by Jodi. "If you need any help you will call us" She pressed a number into his hand. "We have watched Supernatural; we know how to fight Demons." Dean still couldn't get his head round her accent.

"Plus…" Dean jumped when Rosie appeared at his other elbow. "We have so much to talk about. Like ships and Bobby kissing Crowley and so much other stuff."

Dean extracted himself from their grip; he rushed to the door but paused and turned back. "We'll call you… maybe" He rushed out the door.

He didn't stop till he was in the Impala. And checking Sam was already in he quickly drove as fast as he could out of town.

He finally breathed when they were about two hours away from the town.

"Well that was…" Sam started before Dean finished for him. "Creepy, yeah, you know if they weren't ordinary kids I would have killed them all."

Sam smiled. "At least one good thing came of it." He held up the picture of Dean in brick pants.

Dean's face fell. "What are you doing with that?"

"Oh I'm going to show this to Bobby." He pulled the photo out of Dean's reach when he went to snatch it. The car swerved dangerously while Dean desperately tried to snatch the photo from Sam.

Dean gave up.

"Bitch" He said gruffly.

"Jerk" Sam happily said back.

"Well I know one thing, we are never going anywhere near that town again. I never want to see Team Creepy again."

Sam stared at him. Dean glanced at him. "Well they are kinda like monsters; I mean I got to name Jefferson Starships. I think Team Creepy suits them."

Sam smiled as he turned to stare out the window. Dean was left to ponder the reaction Bobby would give to the photo stashed safely in Sam's jacket. Whatever the reaction, he knew Sam would never let him live this one down 


End file.
